The present disclosure relates to a carrying mechanism in an optical disk drive.
Hitherto, optical disk drives have been utilized for reading data recorded on optical disks and writing data onto optical disks (refer to, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0239233). Among the optical disks, there are those having a carrying roller so disposed as to make contact with a surface of the optical disk. By rotation of the carrying roller, the optical disk is carried to a drive position where reading of data and/or writing of data is performed.